Combinations are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,289,248, 4,770,308 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,822 which disclose a bottle having screw threads on the neck thereof and a cap having internal no-operating screw threads, the neck and cap furthermore being provided with cooperating protuberances which are forced to ride over each other during the closing and opening rotation of the cap. The protuberances are arranged outside the screw threads, the positions in which they override one another defining intermediary positions of the cap between the fully closed position and the fully open position.
These known combinations require a relatively large rotative travelling distance to achieve closing and opening of he container, and the interthreading of the threads at the start of the closing operation usually is relatively time-consuming and normally requires repeated change of grip and the full attention of the operator owing to the relatively undefined starting points of the threads.